The Final Trick
by Alice J. Nightshade
Summary: Two years after the Four Horsemen's legendary performance, the four magicians are called back together for a reason. It is time for them to give something that the world will believe in again and they are going to need some help. These magicians are joining the eye to attempt the greatest magic trick anyone has ever seen. Will they pull it off? Or will this be their final trick?
1. Chapter 1

**I don't know where this idea came from, where it will take me or how I'm going to write it but I'm going with it! Please Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Now You See Me. **

**The Lovers**

"Down this way, Mr. Atlas,"

Daniel followed the waitress through the dark restaurant, his eyes anywhere but on the women who made every attempt for him to notice her. It was painfully obvious with the way she'd flip her hair and gaze over her shoulder every so often as if it was he who was begging to make her notice him, but by the time he was seated at the modest two person table she'd grown bored of his aloofness.

"May I get you anything to start with?" She asked briskly, obviously tired of her game.

"Just a water please," He replied curtly, and watched as she disappeared inside the crowded room.

Not two years ago had he'd been running down these same streets in New Orleans while CIA agents tried to stop him at any turn. Even then they'd been two steps behind him but he was three steps behind Dylan Rhodes, the one who knew every trick before Daniel even preformed it.

A glass of red wine was set in front of him by the waitress who stared down at him with dark eyes sparking with amusement.

Daniel didn't even blink. "I didn't order this,"

"I know," She flicked her brown hair out of her eyes with an annoyed flick of the wrist. "Compliments of an old friend,"

She was gone again before the magician could say anything else. He was reminded of the girls that used to fawn over him after every show, begging for a trick to be shown or an illusion to be unveiled. Those days weren't now though, those were before the eye.

Suddenly, the something in the murky darkness of the wine moved and Daniel raised a curious eyebrow. What do we have here? Reaching it with a hesitant hand it pulled it closer and gazed down beyond the rim and there it was.

The eye.

. . .

**The Hermit **

Merritt McKinney was a happy man.

Who wouldn't be sitting in a Las Vegas bar drinking scotch men only dreamed of while the world went by and you didn't have a worry in the world.

People would have thought that the four horsemen would have been on everyone's number one list but the CIA found that the Horsemen were really spies for a French operation that had been terminated before its completion to arrest Thaddus Bradley for theft and would stop at nothing for him to be behind bars. At least, that was the cover story that the CIA had wanted to believe.

So, that left the horsemen free to travel the world and do as they please until the time that they would be called on again, which there most certainly would be.

"Another Scotch sir?" The bartender asked wiping down the shiny mahogany wood counter. Merritt was the only conscious customer inside the place so he was tended to well.

"Why not?" Was his reply, downing his drink and not even breathing heavy. He was celebrating anyway. "And the check please?"

Tonight was, like every other night, that Merritt spent free to do with as he pleased while he's brother sat in a five by five cell with concrete walls and bars on his door. It hasn't been hard to track down his brother with the help of the eye and they assured that all the money stolen, including his own, was returned.

"Your check," The bartender handed over the scotch on the rocks that glowed under the bright fluorescent lights, a receipt, and a pen.

With a salute to the man Merritt wrote his signature and prepared to slide it over to the man when he felt something underneath the paper. Curiously, he flipped it over and his blue eyes shone with amusement while he let out a loud laugh.

Guess they were getting called earlier then he thought.

. . .

**Death **

"It's never really that easy you know?"

Jack Wilder walked through his third story apartment in New York City with ease, one hand cradling a phone against his ear the other around the handle of a bright red coffee mug.

"I never know what's next," He was talking to a reporter who was doing an article about the rising star Jack Wilder, a young magician who'd gone from a nobody on the streets of Seattle to one of the most chronically acclaimed writers of his generation. "Or what's waiting around the corner,"

That was one of the first things he'd learned in magic. Expect the unexpected. Being a member of the eye had helped him realize that too.

He still talked to his fellow horsemen now and then, though things had never really changed with anyone. Daniel was still the control freak, Henley still wild and funny and Merritt just like to mess with their heads, but even through that, they were the four horsemen through and through.

"I'm not sure what my next book will be about," Jack had only written two about the madness that magic and colorfully written tales that he'd edited to make sound a lot less familiar then they actually were from his adventures of running from the police and ruining the lives of men and women who deserved it. "You should expect the unexpected."

He sat down on his leather couch and leaved back with a smile. His apartment was a mix of his new life and his old. Bright new appliances, soft unused furniture, but old pasting cards and matches among the madness of his home. He reached for the remote when the television sizzled on, glowing silver then fading to black without Jack touching it.

_ Oh boy_, he smiled as the symbol took place on the screen. The eye.

"I'm gonna have to call you back,"

. . .

**The High Priestess**

Henley gazed at herself in the floor length mirror of her hotel room and smiled. She'd picked out a bright red cocktail dress that clung to her curves and made her auburn curls look brighter. Added with a pair of black strap heels and some make up, she was ready for her meeting with Danny.

Despite what Merritt had told her on many occasions, she was still against the thought of being the potential, well whatever it was he had, of Daniel Atlas.

_Although,_ she thought amusedly, arranging her curls so they fell around her shoulders in a graceful waterfall. _That doesn't mean I can't give him something to look at._

Henley was in New Orleans for business. After their last act of the four horsemen and joining the eye she'd been working with various modeling agencies as a photographer and was scouting for her next location. The fact that Daniel was here and asked her to dinner was just purely coincidental.

She turned away from her mirror and moved toward the nightstand next to the floor to ceiling windows of her fifth floor hotel suite. From this height she could see all of New Orleans glowing beneath her. It seemed like a life time ago that she and the boys had pulled a trick against the man who thought he was their benefactor not their target.

_ Gotta stay ahead_, Henley remembered. _Always stay ahead. _

She must have been so preoccupied with her thoughts that she didn't notice the lights of the city blinking so rapidly. When she did notice it she shook her head as if it was just a trick of the light but they continued to blink rapidly until finally they all blacked out completely.

_ Strange_, she thought, crossing her arms. _I thought-_

Lights gleamed bright once more and Henley couldn't stop the smile on her lips when she saw that they formed the symbol of the secret magicians that used their magic to balance out the inequality of the world, a bright gleaming eye. Her smile kept growing because she knew this was another adventure and it was starting out just like the last one had, with an eye as their direction and a leap of faith.


	2. Chapter 2

** Hello again, everyone. First of all thank you GiraffePanda2, Lunar Nightshade, Lupinfan1, MissAdventurer, cindytran24, claire3loves3music, k drama queen, lookcloserhere, underwoodsee for following my story, favoring it or leaving me a review. You nine were the first who did any of that, that I know of and kn0w your username, and I thank you. Enjoy. **

** Disclaimer: I do not own anything. **

"Henley!"

Henley turned quickly and watched as he ran up to her. His dark hair falling over his dark gray-blue eyes and smiled down at her and he had a smile on his face before stopping about two feet away from her and looking at her up and down. She was wearing a pair of tight black jeans and knee high boots with a lacy shirt and a red leather jacket and could practically see his eyes pop out of his skull.

"Um-" Daniel stuttered slightly, running a hand through his hair which was already tangled and wild, a nervous gesture, Henley knew of. "You got one too?"

"Of course," She crossed her arms over her chest and gazed at the very man who'd introduced her to magic and broke her heart, though she'd never in a million years tell him that. "Where'd you find yours, Danny?"

"Wineglass," He told her as they started walking down the hot sidewalk with the sun shining down on them. It been a curious thing to find that that they were being brought to Las Vegas of all places. This was a city of first for the Four Horsemen. Their first show, their first heist, and of course their arrest.

Henley looked at him sideways with a smile. "A wineglass?"

"Oh yeah, great night." Daniel recalled snapping his fingers in the air. "I think that was the night you stood me up in New Orleans, right? We were supposed to have dinner; you didn't show up, ring any bells for you?"

Henley let out an annoyed sigh. "Look, I saw the symbol in the lights of the whole city; I thought we had more important things to do then dinner. Sorry."

"Well, it was your loss." He told her, with an amused yet secretive smile. "I, for one, had a great night. Great people in New Orleans and Izzy, wow, she was really great."

Every cell in Henley told her to let it go and just drop it, but the word was out of her mouth before she could stop it. "Izzy?"

"Oh great girl," They were almost to the hotel now. It was a large modern building with tall glass doors and the store bottom floor was a busy lottery. Cries of joy from winners and sighs of losers echoed from inside it, the sounds of Vegas. "Absolutely loves magic or maybe that's just because of me,"

"Charming," Daniel was always like this she knew but for some reason she was a little bit more annoyed at the thought of him with some random girl. Under all of that arrogance she honestly cared for him and maybe-

"You coming?" She blinked through the sunlight and realized that they were standing in front of the hotel now and he held the door open for her, waiting while she stood halfway up the white ivory stairs.

_ Damn him,_ she thought angrily while quickly climbing the marble steps and entering the casino without another look at the man standing next to her. "Sorry, Danny, but I've got more important things to think about then your steady stream of one night stands."

"Well," Daniel let the door close behind him and followed his ex-assistant through the crowded lobby. Nothing had changed since they'd last been here, except maybe the two of them. "What have you been up to then? Still taking photos?"

Henley turned on her heel and smiled brightly at him. "Yes, Danny, I am. What have you been up to?"

Only Henley knew how much calling him Danny pissed him off, but he could admit that he did like the sound of it coming off her lips. "You know, this and that,"

"Good for you," People turned towards them as they walked through the lobby but neither performer turned to face them as they made their way to the glass elevators at the back of the room. "I'm glad you're happy,"

"Well, good." He returned her smile as the silvery doors open and they climbed inside, Henley hitting the number seven as she passed the series of buttons. "Lucky number seven,"

"Brings back memories, huh?" She asked as the machine groaned to a start and they were transported upward. The last time she'd been in the elevator with Daniel was the final night if the Horsemen.

"I remember that night," Who didn't? It had been all over the news for days. The stolen money, Thaddeus Bradley the culprit, and, of course, the disappearance of the Horsemen had created a series of headlines all over the world.

She laughed out loud before she could help herself. "One of our best. How do you think we're going to top it?"

Daniel shrugged, just as curious ads Henley but determined not to let it show. "Who knows?"

With a ding the elevators opened and on the other side stood a familiar man with bright blue eyes and a wicked grin, the mentalist of the horsemen.

"Well," Merritt grinned and shook his head at Henley and Daniel who stood on opposite ends of the small space. "It's good to see you two are as close as ever."

"Oh great," Daniel exclaimed sarcastically. "You're a part if this too,"

"Well you don't have to contain your joy at my expense." Merritt replied smartly, tapping his bare head. "You're still an open book."

"It's good to see you, Merritt." Henley walked over to the older man who embraced the wild girl with light auburn hair.

"Good to see you too, girlfriend." He was wearing a black fedora and a gray dress shirt with a dark vest. "Still as pretty as ever. Heard you're working with a modeling agency. I always knew you'd be one,"

"Please," Daniel muttered but both of then ignored him while he walked over to the living room.

"I'm just the photographer," She turned away from him and looked around their room. Modern white furniture, floor to ceiling windows and a swirling white staircase, it was still the nicest hotel room that she'd ever stayed in. "God, this place hasn't changed at all."

"Except there are no cops," Merritt, Henley and even Daniel turned as the silver elevator doors reopened and revealed the youngest of the four Horsemen, Jack Wilder.

"Ah," Daniel smiled and started to applaud. "The talented Mr. Wilder."

"The writer," Added Henley, hugging her friend.

Merritt nodded respectively at the younger magician. "You've come a long way, Jack."

Jack's dark eyes shone at the sound of respect he was getting from his fellow horsemen. Two years ago he'd never dreamed he'd be anything less than a street performer, yet here he was now in Las Vegas, a part of the greatest magician group the world had ever seen. "I wouldn't be anywhere without you guys. The four horsemen."

"Well, you're welcome," Daniel smirked. "All for one and one for all,"

"That's the three musketeers," Henley pointed out.

"However," Merritt interrupted smartly, making his way to the long ivory couch where he threw himself down into its cushions. "If you want to talk about becoming a threesome, I wouldn't be completely against it," He shot a rueful smile towards Daniel who now lounged in a plush soft love seat. "Sorry, Daniel."

"Don't be," Henley was standing by the window and gazing down at the busy city below while Jack leaned against the walls near the elevator, a deck of playing cards flying through his fingers. "I'm sure he'll love the attention of being a solo,"

"Ah," A voice above them cut through their bickering and the four magicians realized they were not alone in the hotel room. "Our four horsemen joined together once again."

Standing above them at the top if the stairs was the man who'd made all of this possible. The mastermind behind every trick and who'd manage to surprise everyone in the end. The only man that could pull a magic trick on the CIA while inside its walls. A genius and a part of the eye.

Dylan Rhodes.

**Tell me if I'm doing a good job portray everyone or give me a couple responses on how I might be better, or just tell me hi, idk! I want to hear from you people to share my love of this movie, and the eye, :P **


	3. Chapter 3

**Why do I feel like I'm going to regret writing this chapter? Screw it! Enjoy!**

** Disclaimer: I do not own anything! **

Two years' time hasn't caused much of a change over the CIA agent. He was still the same tall man with dark hair turning slightly gray in places with an easy going grin on his face. Now, after all this time, the horsemen noticed the resemblance to his father who died in a safe at the bottom of a river. Behind him on the railing stood another familiar looking agent, Alma Dray, who was one of the few people not a part of the eye yet knew the secrets behind the horse men's tricks.

"Welcome back," He started down the stairs with Agent Dray at his side, the backs of their hands brushing every so often, never clasping together though it was obvious they were an item. "To the city where you made a name for yourselves. But now," He the agent stopped at the bottom and stared at the other members of the eye. "We're going to take it a step forward,"

"How?" The question had come from Daniel who was sitting up straighter. "I doubt that we could, that anyone could, top robbing millions of dollars in front of thousands of people and of course, "He clasped his hands behind his head, reminding Rhodes of the arrogant not he'd interrogated. "Getting away with it completely."

Henley rolled her eyes. "Ignore him,"

Agent Dray did just that. She turned away from all the other magicians towards the window with a thoughtful expression. "Look out this window, and tell us what you see."

They all did as they were told, standing and making a small loose fitting circle around turned large windows and gazed down at the packed city. Buildings towering over people and glowing in the light of the sun, families of all ages darting down the sidewalk, it was pretty normal.

Dray pushed away her blonde hair that escaped from her braid behind her ears and crossed her arms. "What do you see?"

"Sin city," Merritt replied.

"A fun stroll down memory lane?" Jack wondered with a smile.

"A new adventure," Henley shrugged.

"Child's play," Daniel was grinning like a cat.

"The world has become a hard place," Dylan's tone was grim yet absolute, kind of like the world that he was referring to. "It's sad and cruel. Las Vegas is just one example about how the world can be. What we would like you to do is to give the world something to believe in again."

Henley's brown eyes widened. "You called us back to do another show?"

"We called you back to be a distraction," Dylan told her briskly, though not without a little affection. "You are setting up for something big."

"Wait," Merritt touched his head and closed his eyes. "You are...not going to tell us what we're setting up for."

Dylan smiled. "Exactly,"

"So it's just like last time, right?" Jack was grinning like a kid on Christmas morning. "You give us the plan; we do a few tricks and make the world a better place,"

"Actually, this time things are going to be a little different," Dray's tone told the others that there was something she knew they did not.

"You're not doing it alone," Dylan said a matter of factly.

"You mean we're working with someone else?" Daniel asked. "We do not have time to teach a newbie. I mean, come on, we've already got Jack!"

"Hey!" Jack cried indignantly.

"She's a new member of the eye and she'll be a great addition to the horsemen." Dylan stated, crossing arms in his standard no nonsense position.

Daniel didn't look convinced. "She?"

"Me,"

Standing at the top of the stairs was a girl who barely looked twenty. Long dark brown hair fell around her shoulders and her dark blue eyes regarded the people below her with amused curiosity.

Daniel paled visibly. "Anna?"

"Anna?" Henley was just as awed as Daniel but she looked much happier.

Merritt's eyed widened. "Oh, shit."

Jack looked back and forth between his friends, obviously the only one who had no idea who the girl in front of them was. Though, by the look of her leather jacket, he was sure they would get along. "Who is she?"

"Anna," Daniel wasn't addressing his friend, but he was glaring at the girl, Anna, who was now at the bottom of the stairs with a smug expression on her pretty face. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"She's the newest member of the eye," Dylan explained, biting his lip as if he was trying not to laugh. "Anna Atlas,"

"They call me triple A," She explained, sticking her hands into her worn black jacket. She was wearing a pair of knee high boots, dark jeans and a tight black tee shirt. "Because, as people will tell you, I'm amazing."

"Wait," Jack's dark eyes grew to the size of dinner plates and he looked between Anna and Daniel. "You two are…"

"Yeah," Anna smiled sweetly. "It's good to see you too, big brother."

"Brother?" Jack repeated but Daniel cut him off.

"Is this one of your pranks?" He demanded his shock replaced by anger. "You're not a magician, Anna. And you're not being funny either."

"I'm as much of a magician as you are." Anna didn't back down from her brother but stared up at him, challenging him. "This isn't a joke, Danny. I'm a part of the eye so accept it."

He didn't even flinch. "Prove it then,"

For a second Anna hesitated, her hands still clenched at her sides and her face red with rage. She looked at the ceiling for a second and then turned towards Jack whose hands were still holding the average deck of playing cards. "Let me see those."

With a shrug Jack walked over to her then handed her the cards and she shuffled them with skilled fingers, twisting them and turning them so quickly they were a blur then took a step back. She beamed at the people around her and held out the cards so their faces looked over her audience. "Pick a card, anyone you see, doesn't matter which and show everyone then place it back into the deck."

Daniel gave her an _are you kidding me_, look but did as she asked and picked a card at random, memorizing its face then turned and held it out to everyone else to stare at it too. When they had memorized it he placed it back into the deck and Anna shuffled again.

"Now, let's see." She said to herself and split the cards in two, mixing each pile with one hand then, with a twist of her wrists the cards vanished all together and Anna wiped her forehead dramatically with the back of her hand. "Wow, its hot in here. Can one of you guys flip the switch over there and turn on the fans? I can't do this if I'm dying of heat stroke."

"I'll do it, Anna," Henley said happily and smiled at the younger girl which made Daniel want to groan. If Anna did join them he was going to have to deal with _both_ of them, which was never a good combination. She hit the switch and the black overhead fans started to revolve slowly, then faster and faster.

And then it started to rain cards.

Henley remembered the first time they saw the money rain in the Las Vegas Theater and everyone run to catch the money that was falling from the sky. This was like that except instead of a colorful array of French currency poker cards fell from the sky and around Jack, Daniel, Merritt, Dray, Rhodes, Anna, who was laughing, and herself.

Merritt pulled a pair of cards from his hand and stared at them with a laugh while everyone else did the same. These weren't random cards, they realized. They were all the same card. The six of spades. Daniel's card.


	4. Chapter 4

**It's the next magical chapter! I love all your little reviews and the shout outs that I got from them because they're helpful and sometimes funny. Hopefully you'll like this chapter too1 **

** Disclaimer: I do not own Now You See Me. **

"Well?" Anna watched as her audience shake the many cards from their clothes and onto the floor where the cards covered everything.

Daniel shrugged. "It was cute,"

"Ignore your brother, sweetheart." Merritt told her, grinning. "Nothing impresses him but himself. But that was awesome."

Jack nodded in agreement. "Yeah it was." He stared at her hands curiously though he was still smiling. "What happened to my cards, anyway?"

Anna gave Agent Rhodes a secretive smile. "Mr. Rhodes? Check your back pocket."

Dylan's eyes widened and he reached into his pocket slowly and revealed Jack Wilder's playing cards wrapped in a bright red bow with three black overlapping A's.

Henley laughed. "Triple A strikes again,"

"What can I say?" Anna asked, bowing. "I'm the best,"

"I guess arrogance runs in the family," Merritt mumbled and Daniel rolled his eyes.

"Anna has proved herself very resourceful," Agent Dray explained, leading Rhodes to the couch where they pushed all the cards to the floor. The magicians followed suit, pushing the plastic cards off of the furniture and into the floor before sitting down. "She'll be an excellent addiction to your team,"

"So what?" Jack asked, leaning back on the armchair. "We're the five horsemen now?"

Rhodes nodded. "Yes. For the next few months you will be working with the latest set of instructions."

"And then?" Henley asked.

He smiled slightly. "Follow your instructions. You five are the next generation of the eye and are going to be working together very closely. It will be the same arrangement as last time. But first," He turned towards Anna. "If you'll do the honors?"

She nodded early while she reached behind her ear quickly where a lit match appeared between her fingers "You guys might want to keep off the floor." She turned and walked up the stairs quickly, the only thing it seemed that hasn't been covered in cards and through the match. It flew overhead and landed right on a card which lit up instantly then moved to another and keep going until every card that lay in the floor was burning.

"What the hell?" Jack exclaimed, jumping farther into the cushions.

"Did you have to set us on fire?" Daniel demanded, glaring.

"And I thought it was humid in here before," Merritt joked and Anna giggled.

A loud piercing noise cut through their yells and water started falling, instantly drenching the horsemen. When flames subsided and white smoke drifted from the cards, plunging the room into a mist and Anna cursed under her breath.

"It's dry ice, don't panic," Merritt told everyone. "We're not going to die."

"We don't know that," Daniel sighed and relaxed on the love seat with his hands behind his head and shut his eyes. "Anna might set us on fire next."

"Oh cut it out, Danny." Anna rolled her eyes and sat down on the steps of the stairs. "It's like Christmas all over again."

Daniel groaned. "I'm remembering why I didn't visit you guys now,"

Anna let out a laugh. "Yeah, that's why you didn't visit. It's not because of our parents, at all."

Before Daniel could reply Merritt whistled under his breath. "This one's got a temper,"

"Only against Daniel," Jack pointed out.

Henley chuckled. "Doesn't everybody?"

"This stuff is weird." Anna commented ignoring her newfound friends of them and twirling around in the smoky mist. "But cool. Agent Rhodes how did you come up with-" she broke off when she realized that through the mist both Agent Rhodes and Agent Dray had disappeared without a trace into the smoke.

Jack nodded appreciatively. "Cool trick,"

"I've got to learn how to do that," Anna said excitedly as her mind drifted off to the tricks that she would learn. "That would be a great get away,"

"Unless you trip and bring down a series of things," Daniel's smirk was directed at Anna whose face turned red. "Like say, a bookshelf."

"One time. That only happened one time." His sister growled. "At least I didn't set the Christmas tree on fire twice."

"As amusing as this is," The mentalist was obviously amused at the siblings banter. "Eventually you two are going to have to work out your issues with each other."

"We do not have issues," Daniel said at the time Anna exclaimed. "It's his fault,"

Daniel glared. "How is this my fault?"

"You're a control freak," Anna explained pointedly and everyone smiled except for Daniel. "You should have controlled the situation."

"Controlled the situation?" Her brother echoed exasperated with his sister.

"You are a control freak," Henley agreed. "Don't you take that as a compliment?"

Jack's eyes widened. "Uh, guys?"

"You caused somewhat of a…." Merritt shut his eyes. "Disturbance at home. Specifically with your parents."

Daniel rolled his eyes. "Obviously,"

"Mom and Dad nearly had a stroke when they saw you on TV," Anna told him, finding her way to the rest of the group. She appeared in the mist briefly then sat down on the loveseat the two agent shad previously occupied. "And decided that they needed to protect me from magic and anything that they deemed dangerous. I'm pretty sure they thought I was going to run off to the circus or something. You know how they get and they only got worse."

"Guys," Jack repeated.

"Anna," Daniel placed his chin in his hand and gazed toward his sister's hazy form. "You don't even like magic and I don't think-"

"Then how did I become a member of the eye then?" Anna interrupted while she crossed her arms and exhaled a short breath. "Okay, I'll admit I wasn't as crazy for it when you left but when I saw you guys actually doing something for the world I thought, why don't I make a difference to? So that's how I got into it. Finding you was just a bonus because I get to piss you off."

Daniel looked thoughtfully at his sister. She had changed a lot in the years he hadn't seen her, but whether or not she was telling the truth was always a mystery to him and he couldn't blame her for being upset with him. Well, he could blame her a little.

"Anna?" Henley asked calmly interjecting his thoughts. "I agree with you that Daniel can be…controlling, but he couldn't really change anything from where we were. You're going to need to forgive him; I mean we are going to be stuck with you two for a while."

"Guys?" Jack asked.

"He has to promise me something," Anna swung her blue eyes, the same ones as their mother's Daniel realized, to her brother. "After this you have to come with me back home and talk to them."

"You're joking, right?" Daniel must have heard wrong.

"Look, Anna." Merritt sat up and looked at the youngest magician calmly. "I'm going to level with you. Daniel would rather throw himself into a pool of piranhas with a bloody steak around his neck and weights dragging him down." This was a fact that only the Atlas siblings, and now apparently Merritt, knew about. Their parents were extremely religious and raised them in a strict catholic home, at least until Daniel had graduated high school and moved to Chicago of all places.

"You have to talk to them," Anna never begged so this was as close as it got. "You owe me Danny."

Daniel opened his mouth to speak but-

"Guys!" Jack exclaimed and all their gazes turned to him to see he was pointing up. "Look."

Above them, floating in lazy circles was the Technicolor eye that they'd learned to memorize. In a few seconds it grew and changed into a series of plans that transformed just as quickly as they appeared. A stage, flames, animals, and people, laughing, clapping, screaming.

"Whoa," Anna whispered. _This is it_, she thought dizzily. The show started right now whether Danny liked it or not, she was as much as a Horsemen as everyone else.

**So, we got to learn a little bit more about Daniel's fast and hopefully there's more to come. Thanks for reading! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, hello everyone. Just wanted to point out for the sake of pointing out that I 'm really happy with this story and that you all like it. There are 29 of you following this story and that makes me happy that you all like reading my crazy ideas. Anyway! **

** Disclaimer: I do not own anything! **

If James Robinson knew that today he would be receiving the Horsemen case, he would have at least stopped for a better cup of coffee.

Everyone in the FBI knew of the amazing Horsemen who had successfully robbed millions of dollars without being able to be arrested and escaped the authorities grasp time and time again. It was one of the biggest cases in history and everyone held their breath for the moment that the Horsemen would resurface again.

Today was that day.

"Morning, Liz." He called on his way to the elevator. Liz was a twenty something girl with long dark curly hair and skin the color of dark coffee with cream.

"Morning, Jamie." She smiled, typing away at her laptop behind the desk. The lobby was pretty modernly decorated with dark leather couches and open windows. Liz, who was the only person ever who called him Jamie, seemed to fit right in with the modern motif with her dark blazer, black skirt and creaseless white blouse. "It's good to see you back at work,"

"Good to be back, Liz." He took a sip of his coffee and shuddered. It was barely warm and much too sugary, but at least it had caffeine. "What's the word?"

Her dark lips pursed like she was trying to fight a smile. "You'll see."

Robinson shook his head at receptionist and didn't think anything more of it. He liked Liz because she understood that he liked to have fun with his job and tease him about it. He had completely disregarded her aloofness until she called him when he climbed into the elevator.

The agent stuck his head out the door. "Yeah?"

"Go easy on him okay?" She asked, velvety eyes contrite. "And good luck,"

He shrugged and nodded, letting the elevator doors shut with a ding and rode them up to the seventh floor.

"Robinson!" The head of the task force called as the agent walked through the elevator doors. One hand held a dark brown briefcase the other wrapped around a cup of lukewarm coffee. "You're on a case, get going."

"What?" It had only been two days since he busted open a six month long drug smuggling deal and put over a dozen criminals behind bars. "It's my third day back."

"Think of it as a welcome back present then," Harrison was a shorter man with dark red hair cropped close to his head and an even shorter temper. His light gray eyes didn't miss a thing and they fixated on the taller man with black hair and dark brown black eyes impatiently. "Follow me, I'll introduce you to your new partner."

This day just seemed to get better and better. He followed his boss through a doorway past he crowded cubicles of his fellow agents and felt their gaze on him as well. He'd been on the force for fifteen years and he walked with confidence.

They ducked under the doorway of his office where a young man sat eagerly in a chair next to a nearly blank table and Robinson groaned. No way.

"Agent Robinson," Harrison said as way or introductions. "Meet your new partner Simon Ross."

Simon jumped to his feet and quickly grabbed the older agent's hand, shaking it furiously. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Agent Robinson. I just heard about your drug bust that spread out along the upper New England area, congratulations on that by the way and-"

"How long have you been on the force, Ross?" Robinson asked, looking at the young boy who was clinging to his hand. Simon reminded him of a squirrel with his crazy dark blond hair and bright hazel eyes.

Simon faltered slightly. "I just graduated about two weeks ago,"

"I see," The agent replied, detangling his hand from his partner and turning to Harrison with arms crossed. "What's this about, Harrison?"

"We want you to check out possible criminal activity in New York City," He said quickly, ignoring Simon's wide expression. "You'll be leading the operation and we want our newest agent to tag along on his first day on the force. It isn't going to be anything big, so we thought why not?"

"What?" James gasped at the same time Simon exclaimed. "New York?"

"You both take off in a few hours," Harrison added and exited the room. "There's more information in the folder on the desk. Get more acquainted and don't kill each other."

They both turned to the Manila folder on the mahogany table and by unspoken agreement Robinson picked it up and scanned it while the new agent fidgeted awkwardly.

"So," He started with a hesitant smile. "What kind of criminal activity do you think it is? Another drug bust? Or maybe-"

"Look Sherman," The last thing Robinson wanted was a new partner and a rookie too.

"It's Simon," Simon corrected.

"Harrison wouldn't give you a huge mission on your first day," Robinson was still skimming the folder for key words without looking at the man in front of him. "It's going to be a routine thing, child's play."

"Oh," Ross didn't seem at all disappointed and was still smiling. "So what do you think we're dealing with?"

He shrugged, biting back a grin. He wasn't completely made of stone and Ross reminded him of how he acted on his very first mission, completely clue less and extremely excited. "Who knows? It's New York so-"

His eyes froze on the page and the folder slipped from his shocked fingers, piling onto the floor and papers scattering everywhere. No freaking way, he thought.

"What?" Ross knelt down on the floor and sorted through the papers on the ground, picking up a black sheet of paper and read it out loud.

"A stunning event of magic at is greatest," He read slowly. "The Four Horsemen reunite with the debut of their newest member. Time Square in New York, New York. This is a show you will never forget." Ross looked up at his partner, words failing. "No way,"

He ran a hand through his dark hair and groaned. "God I hate Mondays,"

"This isn't _the_ Horseman is it?" Ross asked flabbergasted. "Like The Horseman as in those Magicians?"

"Oh, it's them." He'd dreaded this day for months, that he'd be the agent who would have to solve the magician's crime the second time around.

"It says there being joined by someone else," Ross was standing now and staring down at the flyer. "A new magician,"

"Like those four weren't bad enough," Robinson sighed and looked at Simon Ross for what seemed like first time. "This isn't play time, kid. This is the real deal. I don't know what the hell Harrison is thinking, this is big."

Ross nodded, his hair growing wilder around his little boy face. "Yes, sir."

"Good." They gathered the rest if the papers then started towards the door. "Get your stuff kid; we're going to the city that never sleeps."

**We're kind of skipping ahead but this is where the magic happens. Pun indeed, I've been wanting to use that for a while. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry I've been gone for a while. Please don't hate me forever. Enjoy! **

** Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

In the middle of time square among the busy people and tall buildings was a circular stage set up in front of the towering screen of New York City. On it stood four frames four feet apart and six feet long and two feet wide each with only air inside and four metal poles stood in front of them. A large group had gathered around the stage and suddenly Daniel Atlas's hazy form appeared in the frame in the middle of the stage.

"Magic," Daniel announced. "Is a mystery. It's there." He disappeared but his voice continued. "And then it's gone."

On the other end of the stage Merritt McKinny appeared in a frame of his own. "It's an illusion."

Henley Reeves' image was next, standing in the dark frame between the other two as Merritt faded. "It's a gift."

When she disappeared Jack Wilder stood in the last frame. "It's a trick that we all enjoy."

Suddenly all the horsemen filled their frames and the crowd erupted in cheers, their applause over shadowing the sounds of the city.

"We are here," The horsemen said as one.

"To inspire you," Henley told them.

"To distract you," Merritt told them.

"To amuse you," Jack told them.

"To give you something to believe in again." Daniel's smile was dazzling.

All the horsemen stepped out of their frames, the hazy images turning into themselves and they smiled and waved at the crowd. They all wore dark suit jackets and white dress shirts and modern headsets.

The crowd went nuts.

"Welcome!" Daniel called, holding out his arms and addressing the crowd. "We are the Four Horsemen."

"But today," Henley grinned. "We're going to change that."

"We are joined today by a new member of our team." Explained Merritt.

"So watch closely," Jack suggested with a wink. "You never know when she might disappear."

By silent agreement the horsemen turned and walked back towards their frames and listed them away. They hooked them all together into a large rectangle and placed it on the four poles in the middle of the stage. With a snap of her fingers a long red scarf appeared from Henley's hand and wound itself around the box before falling over it completely and the magicians shared a secretive smile.

Daniel grabbed the edge of the fabric. "Today we introduce to you, Anna!"

He ripped the fabric away and under it was...nothing. No frame, no pools, just air.

There was a murmur in the crowd and the horsemen looked at each other in a confused fashion.

"That wasn't supposed to happen." Jack said hesitantly.

"Where is she?" Daniel asked, turning in a slow circle and dropping the fabric onto the stage.

Merritt shrugged. "The show must go in, right?"

Henley nodded. "Right."

"Alright." Daniel reached down to grab the fabric from the floor. "Let's just get this out if the way." He lifted the fabric from the floor and beneath it appeared Anna who sat leisurely on a chair reading New York Times. She looked up and smiled , folding the paper under her and bowed at the crowd who clapped.

Anna smiled like the Cheshire Cat. "Sorry I'm late,"

The horsemen shook their head at the girl in front of them and the show began.

Daniel pulled out a deck of cards and fanned them out to the public. It killed him that his first trick was going to be something his sister inspired but he couldn't stop that now. He stopped at a blonde girl with a pair of modern glasses and smiled. "Pick a card, any card if you'd please."

The girl blushed and grabbed the seven of spades, shielding it away from Daniel and showing it to the public. They nodded carefully then she placed the card back in the deck. Without delay, Daniel grabbed a random card from the deck and held it out to the public.

The three of hearts.

"Wrong card!" Someone yelled out and Daniel looked down at the card and groaned. Annoyed he ripped the card into two then three and so on until it was a small handful of paper then blew into his hand. The bits disappeared in thin air and dozens of seven spades flew through the air and into the crowd creating applaud, even though this wasn't the trick in itself yet.

Each magician did their part of the act without fail, taking classical tricks and putting a death defying spin on them. Fires burned and cards were drawn. New York City seemed to hold its breath at every turn. A crowd pleaser was Jack Wilder being handcuffed and shoved into a trunk where blades were thrust into. When the trunk opened only the blades remained, while Jack stood in the crowd with a wide smile on his lips.

After several tricks had gone by and the show neared to a close, Henley called to the crowd. "Now, we're going to do something you've all been waiting for."

The crowd erupted in cheers and the Horsemen shared a secretive smile. "Times are exceedingly tight in this day and age" Merritt explained as while Henley and Anna moved to the center of the stage. They each tossed a bright blue sash into the air that moved and changed and formed into a silvery doorway which insides seem to shimmer.

"Everything comes with a catch." Jack said, standing on the right side of the doorway.

"And people aren't always treated fairly." Henley chimed in.

Daniel stood in front of the doorway. "So, today were going to even the odds." He walked towards the edge of the stage and held out his hand to a man a few years younger than he was with disheveled brown hair and a dark flannel shirt. The stranger grabbed Daniel's hand and climbed up on stage where a silvery circlet was paced on his head.

The crowd murmured with pleasure as they knew what was coming. The man on stage grinned happily while the horsemen took their places haphazardly around them.

"Oh yes," Daniel grinned. "We are going to rob a bank."

Now the crowd was vibrating with excitement. In the mist of the yelling no one saw the look the two agents have each other.

Merritt slung an arm around their volunteer. "Our friend...George, no James, is going to assist us. He's going to give us a bank and were going to help him."

James smiled. "McHamton and son."

"Perfect." Henley laughed, her voice cheerful considering the situation.

"Now pay attention." Jack reminded the crowd as they walked to the front of the stage.

"And watch," Anna chimed in, her voice eerily and serious. "Carefully."

James looked nervously down argue crowd and then towards the magicians who shrugged. Finally, it was Daniel who explained.

"When we snap out fingers," He told everyone. "You will all find yourself in the bank of McHamton and Son Bank."

"You don't have a lot of time," His sister warned. "When someone utters the phrase hold up, you'll disappear and so will we."

"So get ready." Merritt smiled.

"Get set." Henley sang.

"And have fun." Jack said and with that Daniel snapped his fingers and suddenly the crowd disappeared in it's entirely, leaving only two people who still stood with the same shocked expression.

Agent Robinson and Agent Ross.

"Well." Daniel jumped down from the stage and made his way towards the agents with an easy going smile. "Hello Agents."

"So you're playing our little game with us." Henley appeared at Ross' side and he jumped.

"Trying to stop the bad things we may do." Jack chimed.

Merritt chuckled. "Poor suckers."

"So we thought we could give you a little hint." Anna smiled and the agents looked around in quickly at the magical that stood in a loose circle.

"We think it's only fair." Daniel promised. "Don't you?"

Robinson's face had gone completely blank, wiping emotion away from his face like he always did when he was under pressure or with a suspect. "Which is."

"We're playing a game on a global scale." Merritt explained coolly. "And you're a part of it."

"Wait," Ross called. "What do you mean?"

"This," Daniel held out his hands and gestured to the city. "Is just the beginning, gentleman. Part one of our game."

"As time goes on, the tricks get bigger and the game gets more challenging." Anna grinned at Henley who smiled.

"I don't…" Ross shook his head. "What? I mean. Uh. Hold up. I-"

Robinson's eyes widened. "No, Kid!

The words were too late to offer any warning to the young agent who didn't get to finish because the moment he'd uttered the phrase the entire crowd reappeared around them with dazed eyes and full hands. The last the agents could see of the horsemen was Daniel Atlas' smug grin before all the horsemen disappeared into the crowd.

**Tell me what you think everybody! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Since I'm back min school I won't be able to write and post a lot so I am sorry. I'll post about every month or sooner, I'm not sure yet but I'll try. **

** Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

"Dammit!" Harrison's gruff voice exclaimed from the phone in Robinson's hand. He had to hold it several inches away so he wouldn't lose his hearing but his boss's voice was still eardrum shattering. "What the hell do you two think this is? Child's play?"

"Harrison," Robinson said slowly, glancing over at his new partner who was sitting at the table of their hotel room looking as pale as the wall behind him with an untouched cup of coffee in front of him. He couldn't blame the kid for being scared either, he'd messed up big on his first mission. "I don't know what you want me to tell you."

"Tell me what happened." Demanded Harrison. "Exactly."

"It was the usual routine," Robinson explained, launching into the story about the Horsemen's show, the routine tricks and the new addition of Anna Atlas. He didn't start feeling uneasy until he got to the part about the Horsemen's warning. "I don't know what you want me to tell you."

"Give me a reason to arrest those freaking magicians!" Harrison exclaimed. "And do it before their next show!"

"Okay." The agent said quietly. "Look. We're handling it. Just-"

"No, buddy. You look." Harrison snapped and the agent could practically see his boss clutching the phone in a bone crushing grip and screaming till he was red in the face. "You two really screwed up today. McHamton and Son is out eighty thousand dollars and no one has a clue how they got in or out. Just that the Horsemen got them in there and gave them run of the place."

Robinson let out a sigh, squeezing the bridge of his nose between his index finger and his thumb. "Look I know. I was there and these guys...they aren't like before."

"What do you mean?" Harrison asked, a tiny bit more sane.

"I don't know," The agent admitted, gazing out the window of their fifth floor hotel room. Somewhere out there were three hundred lucky people with pockets filled with the ill-gotten gains of a very public robbery. He'd done his research on McHamton and Son bank, known for their cut throat attitude and knowing no such thing as compassion. Daniel Atlas' voice whispered in his mind. _We're going to even the odds._

"Spit it out, Robinson!" The man in the other end yelled. "Jesus."

"It just seems like..." He just couldn't put his finger on it. It was like they were still building up for something. "They're waiting for something, I suppose."

Harrison groaned from the other and of the line. "Great. You suppose. Shit."

"My sentiment exactly." Robinson looked over at his partner. He was way too young to be in something like this and the pressure from Harrison was not helping. "Look. We're going to look into this, okay? We can try and get them under arrest but it won't be for long. We need more evidence."

"Get some then." The phone shut off and the agent sighed, running a hand through his hair and shoved his phone into his pocket. He missed working out on the field alone, with no Harrison breathing down his neck or a partner who had no idea what he was doing.

"I screwed up." Agent Robinson looked up at Ross who was still looking down at his coffee mug as if an answer for his problems was lurking somewhere in its depths. "I screwed it all up."

"Um..." Robinson was the last person who you wanted comfort from, mostly because he never sugar coated things. He told people how things were, plain and simple. And Ross had screwed up, plain and simple. "Yeah."

Ross exhaled a slow breath. "I'm so stupid."

"Hey," Robinson offered the younger boy a small smile. "Could be worse right?"

Ross looked up, his hazel eyes locking on the older agents and a small smile appeared on his face. "Yeah, I could've been stuck with a partner like me."

Robinson let out a short but genuine laugh. He was beginning to like this kid. "Yeah, so stop moping. We've got work to do."

Ross nodded, the light in his hazel eyes shining. "Right! Uh...what do we do first?"

"We've got to get evidence." Robinson said slowly, starting towards the door. "And we can't do it here now can we?"

Ross shrugged and jumped to his feet, knocking the table and causing his coffee to slosh over into the desk. "Oh shit."

"It's okay," Ross reached over for some paper towels while the older agent grabbed the cup and picked it up away from the table. "Accidents happen, kid."

Ross looked up from wiping down the table. "Yeah, but they usually just happen to me."

"I-" A loud shrill ring cut through the room and Robinson groaned. If Harrison started this crap up again, he was going to get himself fired. He left the half-filled mug on the desk next to a cup of fancy looking pens and some papers with the hotel's name imprinted on it then reached the phone and placed it to his ear without looking to see who it was. "Hello?"

"Agent Robinson?" The voice was female and defiantly not Harrison.

"Yes, who is it?" The voice was vaguely familiar to Robinson, but he just couldn't place it. Ross looked up, noticing Robinson's confusion and turned his head curiously while he kept walking forward, leaving Ross behind.

"I know you're having trouble with the Horsemen." The women continued. "And I have something that might offer you some...assistance."

"Who are you?" Robinson demanded, his hand tightening on his phone. Over the years he'd grown weary of mysterious tips, but this one seemed different. More sure of them self.

"A friend," The stranger said with light laugh. "And I assure you, you can trust me."

"I can trace this call." Robinson promised. "Right now."

More laughter. "You won't if you want my help, which I assure you, you desperately need."

Robinson paused and Ross looked up and mouthed. _Who is it? _

_No idea_. Robinson mouthed back. "Okay," He took a deep breath. "What do you want?"

"Me?" She asks innocently. "I just want the Horsemen to be brought to justice. Isn't that what everyone wants?"

"You'd be surprised." Robinson smirked and held out his hand nodding to the cup of pens and stationary on the desk in their room. Ross jumped to his feet and grabbed a handful of each then handed them to his partner who jotted down things quickly. Women, tip, desperately need. "So, what do I call you?"

The women chuckled softly. "Hm, how direct of you. You may call me... Lucky."

"Lucky?" Robinson repeated, jotting the word down. "Why that?"

"Because you're going to be very lucky when you finally put these criminals behind bars." The women called Lucky explained coolly.

"Fair enough." Robinson shrugged and wrote down the word Lucky. "So, Lucky. What can you offer to help us?"

"Not a what." Lucky said mysteriously. "But a who."

**So, I have to ask. What do you think of our mysterious tip Lucky? :3**


	8. Chapter 8

**And here's the next chapter. Please do not throw me into the piranha tank. School sucks, okay? And btw hopefully this chapter clears up a few questions you guys have! So, enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

"Hey, where you've been?" Daniel looked up and watched as Anna slipped soundlessly into the room. Henley smiled at her over her book and nodded at the open seat next to her.

"Just had to make a phone call." She replied, sitting next to her friend the plush white love seat with an easy going smile. "Nothing big."

"Speaking of big." Jack said from across the room, watching the busy street below. "Check it out."

Down below a crowd had gathered in front of the hotel, staring up excitingly at where Jack was standing, blocking several streets of traffic. Some were waving signs, others were cupping hands over their mouths and yelling sounds of praise.

"Wow," Anna mused, having appeared silently next to Jack. "It's like you're their personal Jesus."

"Technically, he did come back from the dead." Merritt was lounging on a long black leather couch with a newspaper opened in front of him covering his face from view.

Daniel smirked at the older man. "Anything newsworthy?"

Behind the paper, Anna was sure Merritt was smiling. "We pissed off the cops."

"What else is new?" Jack asked, digging his hands into his jean pockets and sat opposite to the lounge chair where the elder Atlas sat.

"How did you pull off the fake death thing, anyway?" Anna wondered, pulling her dark hair into a messy ponytail. "It seems like a hard trick to pull off. Being dead you know?"

"Actually it was pretty easy." Henley mused, remembering the wild car chase that lead to the fake death of her friend. "We just used a fake body that became unrecognizable in the fire."

"What about finger prints?" Anna crossed her arms and leaned back against the thick glass window. "Dental records?"

"There were no remains." Her brother replied smoothly, a small microchip appearing in his fingers. "But this altered all the information we needed."

"Okay," Anna nodded in understanding then shot a doubtful look at Jack. "But how is he still alive then if the world thinks he's dead?"

"Part of the French operations system." Merritt explained, folding the paper in half and sitting up. "We felt it necessary to terminate Jack Wilder so that Thaddeus Bradley would think that we would have been weak with grief and no one would notice Jack following Thaddeus throughout the mission leading him into a false sense of security or some other bullshit."

"The entire cover-up story is pointless now." Daniel added. "We're everyone's most wanted now."

"No one probably believed the cover story anyway." Jack smiled with the memory. "They must be ecstatic that were back in business."

A high voice laughed from the other side of the room. "I wouldn't say that."

. . .

"Okay, do we have a visual on them?" Robinson asked into his cellphone while he mounted the pale marble steps of the Fredrick's hotel with Ross trailing behind and six other officers after that. Besides the two agents, all of them wore dark identical uniforms.

"They're in the room." The voiced chirped back. "You're all clear."

"Right." He nodded over his shoulder to the rest of his squad before strutting through the large brown doors of the hotel and into the prestigious gold and green lobby. The desk manager gave them a curious look but didn't say anything, knowing exactly what the police were here to do.

They were going to arrest the Horsemen.

"What are we going on again?" Ross asked nervously, twisting the cuff of his sleeve in his fingers.

Robinson took a deep breath. "Failure to comply with orders under the operation they believed they followed resulting in a bank robbery that they insinuated."

"Oh." Ross said softly, dropping his hand as they all crowded into the elevator on the way to the ninth floor.

"Relax kid," Robinson smirked. "It'll all be over quickly."

The doors opened into a hallway with lush green carpeting and gold painted walls. The Horsemen's suite was number 906 and they found it quickly, opening the door which was unlocked and storming in just as swiftly.

All five of them were waiting in the room, standing in various positions and sharing the same smirk as the police walked into their hotel room.

"Gentleman." Daniel nodded at them, his eyes resting at the weapons in their holsters.

Robinson crossed his arms over his chest. "Anna Atlas, Daniel Atlas, Merritt McKinney, Henley Reeves and Jack Wilder. You are under arrest on the charges of failure to comply with-"

"Um, buddy?" Merritt interrupted, crossing his arms. "You're a little late."

Robinson paused. "Excuse me?"

"We were here first." Robinson turned to see a slim women standing at the other side of the room with blonde hair pulled into a no nonsense bun and sharp brown eyes, several other men stood behind her.

"Who is that?" Ross asked softly while Robinson straightened.

"Trouble," He whispered back and then said in a louder voice. "These people are under arrest on the power of the Central Intelligence Agency."

The women barley flinched. "Ellen Carmichael of the Federal Bureau of Investigation. We'll be taking it from here, boys."

"This is our investigation." Robinson snapped. He hated how childish he sounded, but this women would not be taking his own suspects. "The FBI turned the Horsemen case over to the CIA a year ago for more research and in the event of the Horsemen's return gave us full right to continue the investigation."

"I'm sorry, Agents." Carmichael replied, though she sounded anything but apologetic. "But my orders are to bring the Horsemen in for questioning, so if you will all please be cooperative-"

"The hell we will." He muttered, and then said louder. "This isn't your jurisdiction anymore. It's ours."

Her face turned red with rage, Carmicheal's eyes seeming to pierce through Robinson's. "We are all on the same side. I do not see-"

"Why this should be a problem for you to let us take our suspects into questioning." Robinson finished with a smile, knowing that he had her. "You seem to forget that this isn't your investigation. It's most assuredly ours."

She took a quick breath. "But-"

"I'm sure your boss will be most forgiving when you explain to him that you couldn't follow your orders. Your hands are tied." Now he was going too far, but Robinson didn't really care. She'd asked for it. Satisfied, he turned to the Horsemen who were all smiling at the display before them. "If you'll please follow us, we'll be escorting you to be questioned."

They didn't put up a fuss and followed the orders calmly, though Carmichael was still livid. While everyone exited the room, she grabbed Robinson by the wrist with a stony glare.

"This isn't over." She promised.

"Oh," Robinson smiled. "No, I feel as if we have only just begun."

"You have no idea what you are doing." The woman was much younger then she appeared, but the hate in her eyes seemed to be much older. "No one will mess with my investigation."

The CIA agent shook his head. "Please to make your acquaintance. I'm no one but you can call me Agent Robinson."

**I absolutely love how the FBI and CIA are fighting. I find it funny. Too freaking sunny. What you guys think? Side note, did you know they're thinking about making now you see me 2? Who is excited? THIS GIRL! As long as they don't screw it up. **


End file.
